


Fairy Tales Are More Than True

by dragonpotter



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cinderella Elements, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fractured Fairy Tale, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Into the Woods, Jack and the Beanstalk Elements, Rapunzel Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Somewhat, i'm not surprised, istg i think there's nothing remotely straight here, there's nothing straight about me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Once upon a time, there were five teenaged girls.A noble beast,A traveling thief,A damsel in a tower,A princess resisting marriage,And a peasant who just wants to live a normal life.





	1. Once upon a time...

Once upon a time, in a far away land in a world not unlike our own, there lived five teenage girls.

There was a girl of nobility, who was fair of face but vile of heart. One fateful night, she refused to return a favor to a fairy, and was placed under a curse that turned her into a beastly creature as punishment.

There was a girl who longed for adventure, glory, and excitement, and made it her life's purpose to explore the world, and made her living stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

There was a girl who lived hidden away from the rest of the world, high up in the top flower of a tall tower in the forest.

There was a princess due to be married on her eighteenth birthday, and held many parties in hopes of finding her soulmate.

And there was a peasant girl who lived at the edge of the kingdom with mother and younger sister, content with her life of simplicity.


	2. The Peasant Girl

Once upon a time, in a far away land in a world not unlike our own, there was a peasant girl who lived at the edge of the kingdom with her mother and younger sister, content with her life of simplicity.

The peasant girl’s name was Moya. Moya was a plain maiden, who spent much of her time working and saving money rather than gossiping and shopping with the other girls her age. She had her entire future planned. She would save enough money to buy her own land, and then she would live her days as a farmer.

Her younger sister, Amarissa, was quite the opposite. Amarissa dreamed of marrying rich and never having a worry in her life again. Moya would often lecture her sister on dreaming unrealistically and never trying for anything.

“If you want anything, you must work to make it happen. If you want money so bad, you should join me in working to earn some.” she would say.

“It’s not that I want money alone,” Amarissa would reply, “I want to find love with someone who can provide for me. I don’t want just riches, I want someone who will cherish them with me.”

“If you keep thinking like that, Sister, you are bound to be quite disappointed in life,”

The girls’ mother was no help to Moya in making her point. Years before, the girls’ father disappeared, leaving their mother a widow with barely enough money to support herself. She encouraged her daughters to find love as soon as possible so they could have stability in relationships and finances. Moya found the whole idea of romance ridiculous, and refused to give in to the idea of throwing her hard work away.

One summer’s day, a letter was delivered to the home of Moya and her family. It read:

To all it may concern:

All eligible bachelors and bachelorettes between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one are hereby invited to the Princess’s 18th birthday ball.

If you so choose to attend, you will have a chance at becoming her royal highness’ husband or wife. The ball is in one week and will last from sunset to sunrise.

Though Amarissa was excited at the prospect of meeting someone in the royal family and even being wed to them, Moya protested going at all.

Even still, the girls’ mother sewed up two dresses and on the day of the party, she sent her daughters straight to the royal palace.

As Moya expected from her sister, she almost immediately disappeared into the party looking for a rich lover. Moya scoffed at the idea of romance once again, and stood in a corner, watching all the people her age she knew and people she’d never even seen before dancing, laughing, partying without a care in the world.

By midnight, Moya decided she would just leave the ball, but was stopped by a tap on her shoulder.

“Pardon me, Miss, but I noticed you haven’t danced at all tonight,” said a girl’s voice. “Wouldn’t you like to try one waltz before leaving?”

Moya looked back to see a girl with ginger hair and shining blue eyes smiling at her. Before she could answer no, the band began to play louder and the girl pulled Moya onto the dance floor.

The girl curtsied to Moya. Moya bowed to the girl. Then the two danced the night away. They danced and danced. They talked and talked. Moya learned the girl was named Kalyca, that she came from a rich family, and that she was hoping to find love at the ball.

Moya talked about her life with her mother and sister and how she didn’t originally want to come to the ball.

“However,” said Moya, “after I found someone to talk to it became more bearable.”

“That’s wonderful,” Kalyca said. “Perhaps more good came of this then you would have ever thought.”

They danced and danced. They danced until the sun rose over the castle.

Moya almost regretted seeing the sun rise. She wanted to spend more time with this Kalyca girl. She wanted to be closer to her. She wanted to know what it was like to keep a friend near. She wanted to know if this could possibly be...love.

Moya opened her mouth in hopes words would fall out, but instead her sister pulled her away.

“Mother will worry if we’re not home by evening,” she said.

And so after one final glance at the pretty maiden she had spent the night with, Moya went back on her way.

Weeks passed. The kingdom expected to here news of the Princess’s engagement. Nothing ever came. Instead, the royal family went quiet. Moya and Amarissa found it mysterious. Many people within the kingdom were convinced that the Princess had not found love at all and was preparing for yet another ball. Then one day, a sudden announcement was posted.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Voices would call. “The Royal Family reveal with heavy hearts that the Princess has been cursed. No one knows who cast it, how it was cast, why it was, or how to break it. The King and Queen will give whoever can break the curse whatever reward they wish.”

Amarissa decided that if she could discover what the curse was and how to break it, she would ask for the money her sister needed to buy her own land and become a farmer like she said she would. And so the day of the announcement, she left her home to travel the kingdom and try to reverse whatever the curse may be.

Weeks passed. The curse was yet to be broken. Amarissa was yet to come home. Moya’s mother worried. She worried for the Princess’s recovery. She worried for her daughter’s return. Moya decided to take matters into her own hands, packed some food, and left on a journey to find her sister and bring her home. The curse could be broken by someone else.

Moya found herself in the center of the kingdom once more. She asked around about her younger sister. She asked around about the Royal Family. She asked all the questions she could, hoping to find some answer to either issue.

It came to the point where she approached a mansion on the border of the kingdom. She knocked the door, and was surprised to see Amarissa open it.

“Sister!” Moya exclaimed. “Where have you been?”

Amarissa led Moya into the mansion, offered her a seat, and told her tale.

Amarissa spoke of how she came across the mansion one stormy night, and how a kind fairy led her in. The fairy had told her the night she arrived that the mansion was owned by a Beast, who was moody, but hospitable. Amarissa has asked to meet the Beast. When she did, she was surprised to be greeted with the kindness she was, even if the Beast did seem gruff. Upon hearing the story of the Princess’s curse, the Beast admitted to being under a curse herself, and offered Amarissa a place to stay in the mansion, complete with food and clothing, while she and the Beast tried to solve the curses, in exchange for help with work around the mansion. Amarissa had agreed, and had been there since.

Moya asked her sister if she had come any closer to figuring out the spell on the Princess. She admitted she hadn’t much. Amarissa encouraged Moya to explore the enchantment for herself, and try to see if she could break it.

“After all, you’re already all the way out here,” she said.

Moya bid her sister farewell, and left the mansion to explore the curse herself.

As she wandered back into the kingdom, Moya heard whispers around her.

“The King and Queen are despairing”

“The poor Princess”

“I fear Princess Kalyca may never be saved”

Kalyca. Moya considered what she heard. Kalyca. Princess Kalyca. Moya had danced with the Princess that night. She thought about if she had fallen in love that night. Moya had danced with and fallen in love with the Princess that night.

The next morning, Moya nervously approached the castle.

“I’ve come to observe the Princess,” she said. “To see what the curse is and if I had any ideas on how to break it.”

Moya was led into a room in a wide pillar tower, where she saw Kalyca in her bed, sleeping with no expression on her face, no comfort in how she laid, and no rest appearing with her at all.

Moya walked closer to the Princess. So it was true indeed. She had danced with Princess Kalyca on the night of the ball, and against all she was for, fallen for her. Moya thought about the stories her mother used to tell her and Amarissa, stories of adventure and spells and romance, stories where a kiss could solve anything. Moya had stopped believing in those stories long ago. But something drew her to those stories again as she thought.

She bent over, gave Kalyca a small kiss on the forehead, and watched, waiting to see if anything would really happen.

After a few moments, Moya was ready to turn around and inform the King and Queen she didn’t have the cure, when she heard a voice say, “It was you.”

Moya turned back around to see Princess Kalyca sitting up, smiling.

“It was you.” she said again. “The girl from the ball. The girl I danced with. The girl I found myself falling in love with.”

The peasant smiled shyly. “Moya.” She mumbled.

The Princess smiled back. “Moya.” She repeated.

Princess Kalyca led Moya downstairs to the throne room. The King and Queen saw their daughter awake and fine, and cried tears of joy. They ran to her and the hugged and cried and cried and hugged.

“We must thank you for recovering our daughter,” the King said. “We did offer any reward. Riches, a place in our court, even Kalyca’s hand in marriage.”

“Your Majesty,” Moya said, “I thank you for the offers. But all I want is a better place for my mother, sister, and I to live, so we can make a decent living. I feel I’ve done nothing. I don’t deserve riches when I can work for them instead. I want to leave politics to real politicians. And the most I’ve ever done with the Princess is dance with her at her ball. I couldn’t marry her right away, if at all.”

“You’re the girl she spoke so fondly of?” The Queen said.

The King and Queen began to mutter to each other. Kalyca spoke up.

“Moya, I respect that you feel unworthy. But I think you’re much more. You are kind. You are funny. You are courageous. I shouldn’t deserve you. Which is why I would like to ask your permission to begin courting.”

Moya stood in shock. She thought about what she had heard. After a moment she said,

“I accept,”

Three years passed. The two girls aged into two young women. And on the anniversary of Kalyca’s rescue, they were finally wed. Amarissa and her new lover were bridesmaids, Moya’s mother started work as head of the castle’s staff, and Moyahad finally made peace with the battle again herself between work and relationships. She was happy. She was at peace.

Princess Kalyca and Princess Moya ruled for many years, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
